IllFated Desires
by UchiHime
Summary: his only mistake had been to love. noncon, DMHP, one-chot


Ill-Fated Desires

He had not known it would be this way…

Harry tugged at the bonds on his wrist and ankles; trying his hardest to escape their hold, but to no avail. "Stop struggling, it's pointless." A cool voice demanded from somewhere out of his line of sight, not that Harry could see much of anything since his glasses had been removed along with the rest of his clothing. A tremble shook his slender frame as the voice washed over him, awakening his darkest fears. Harry was really in a situation that couldn't be escaped. Even his stubborn Gryffindor courage abandoned him, leaving his prone bound and nude at the mercy of his sweet dream turned nightmare. But what a beautiful nightmare it was; the resounding footsteps of his first love approached the bed on which Harry lay, "So beautiful." The other male mused.

He had not known it would be this demeaning…

The soft pads of slender fingers traced along his spine, sending a tremor through him as they did so. Harry couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten himself in this situation. His only mistake had been in loving the one he had no right to love. If he had known acting on his heart desires and admitting to the schoolyard crush he'd harbored for the past six year would leave him in this situation, tied up and vulnerable on a bed as stardust colored eyes made a feast of his flesh, Harry would have held his tongue. "You truly do not know how appetizing you look like this." The cool voice drawled, "I could just eat you up." Harry whimpered as he heard the voice right by his ear, only able to see the blurred outline of his captor. "In fact I think I will."

He had not known it would be this degrading…

A tight fist gripped Harry's hair and yanked his head back. A hot mouth clamped down on the flesh of his neck, hard enough to draw blood, definitely hard enough to leave a bruise. Harry fought to keep the tears from his eyes, too strong to let the other see him cry. A warm tongue licked at the blood spilling from the newly formed wound and even though Harry couldn't see it he knew a satisfied smirk was spreading across a hoary face. "You're mine." The words were hissed possessively into his ear and the hand holding his hair released him allowing Harry's face to fall into the pillow. Long slender legs straddled his waist and a warm chest pressed against his back. "I'm going to enjoy claiming you."

He had not known it would be this mortifying…

Hot open mouthed kisses pressed against Harry's shoulders and down his back. Strong hands gripped him tight enough to leave imprints. A lithe body pressed against him as it slid down his frame until he felt a hardness pressing against the cleft of his arse. His body pressed back against his better judgment and his own hardness twitched in anticipation. "Eager aren't you." A voice hissed sarcastically in his ear. Harry squeezed his eyes closed and wished he could disappear.

He had not known it would be this debasing…

The shameful touches took on a new form and the other gently caressed Harry's back. He was mocking him. Treating him like a lover would. It was more humiliating than all his other actions and words combined. These gentle touches that were designed to fool him; to make him think there might actually be some caring and love behind them. "Poor little Harry," The cool voice taunted him; "You should have run away."

He had not known it would be this painful…

No other pain compared to that of forceful penetration. Harry felt as if he was being torn in two; ripped apart and the pieces scattered. His body screamed in protest as he was slammed into, his passage ripping and his blood acting as the lube to ease invasion. His hands gripped their binds to keep his anchored, his teeth drew blood from his lower lip to keep him silent, his eyes squeezed shut to hold back tears, his mind went numb to make him forget, yet still his heart wept and his body trembled as his blood was spilled. It hurt more trying to fight the screams down than it would to let them out.

He had not known it would be so heartbreaking…

It burned when the other spilled inside of him. As he pulled away Harry finally allowed his tears to spill from his eyes. His sore broken body collapsed onto the bed and sob wracked his slender frame. Harry thanked his lucky stars that the hard part was over, now all that the left was to endure the last of the humiliation. A warm towel wiped the mess from his legs. A gentle kiss was placed to the back of his neck. His bonds were released and footsteps receded from the room without looking back.

His only mistake had been to love…

Harry's eyes burned as his tears refused to stop. His throat was raw from his sobbing. His body was still shaking and hurting. Nothing could make him forget. Nothing could end his pain. It was all just too much for him. Harry wanted to disappear.

It was all just too much for him… Draco wanted to die.


End file.
